With the ever increasing density and complexity of integrated circuits, there is a multitude of electrical interfaces defined by an industry standard specification that a semiconductor chip is expected to support. Additionally, again with the ever increasing density and complexity of integrated circuits it is difficult to keep the number of I/Os of a semiconductor chip within feasible limits. As such, there is a motivation to support multiple interfaces through only a few I/Os.